Plaisir inattendu !
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Zero se demandait comment il avait pu se retrouver ainsi. Kaname se fera un plaisir de le lui apprendre. KanameXZero


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Plaisir inattendu.**_

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ainsi ?

Enchaîné, sur un lit. Les bras et les jambes écartés retenus par des chaînes sur les montants du lit, ventre contre le matelas, les yeux bandés.

Là était la question que se posait Zero depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable surtout qu'ils se trouvait nu comme un vers.

Bien qu'il soit doté d'une force peu commune, il ne pouvait se libérer. Cela pour plusieurs raisons: il se trouvait affaibli à cause d'une autre crise de sang, groggy comme si on l'avait drogué et avait un mal de crâne horrible puisqu'on l'avait assommé avant de l'emmener ici.

Il se souvenait très bien de la scène. Il se rendait dans sa chambre après sa longue nuit de Chargé de Discipline, quand soudain une violente douleur dans la nuque se fit ressentir et puis se fut le néant complet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ainsi enchaîné à un lit.

Soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre sortant le beau Zero de ses sombres pensées. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Quelques secondes plus tard, le matelas s'affaissa signe que l'inconnu était assis sur le lit. Zero tenta en vain de se débattre pour se libérer de ses chaînes et montrer se qui l'en couté de s'attaquer à lui en pur perte.

- Débat toi tant que tu veux, cela ne marchera pas, susurra une voix chaude à l'oreille.

Une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Kuran Kaname, cet odieux vampire qui osait le retenir prisonnier.

- Sale enflure, relache moi enfoiré où je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde ! lâcha Zero au comble de la fureur.

Un rire se fit entendre suivit d'une phrase murmurée à son oreille :

- J'aimerais bien voir cela.

Zero fut surpris de sentir une langue chaude et humide titillait son lobe d'oreille.

**xXxXx**

Kaname s'impatientait, il attendait le moment où le directeur Kurosu Kaien le libérerait pour retrouver son prisonnier très sexy et assouvir ses désirs de luxure. Rien que l'idée de Zéro nu, attaché comme il l'avait laissé, réveillait en lui son désir et du même coup sa virilité. Heureusement que le directeur ne le regardait pas et pour ne pas qu'il le remarque il prit rapidement congé, faisant attention à cacher la bosse très visible au niveau de son pantalon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où il avait enfermé l'objet de son désir Zéro Kiryu. Il monta lentement les marche grinçante et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer, et du se contenir pour ne pas sauter tout de suite sur Zero puis il s'assit sur le lit près de son nouveau jouet qui commença à se débattre. Cela amusa beaucoup Kaname qui lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Débat toi autant que tu veux, cela ne marchera pas.

Kaname sut que Zero l'avait reconnu.

- Sale enflure, relâche-moi enfoiré où je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde !

Kaname rit en entendant cela comme si Zero pouvait lui faire peur à lui, un Sang-Pur.

- J'aimerais bien voir cela, murmura Kiryu en titillant de sa langue le lobe d'oreille de son si sexy prisonnier.

Kaname ne pouvait plus se retenir, il s'assit sur les fesses fermes de son futur amants et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou de Zero tandis que celui-ci essayer de se soustraire en vain à son emprise.

Zero paniqua quand il sentit Kaname s'asseoir sur lui et encore plus quand il sentit la virilité de ce dernier contre ses fesses et qu'ils sentit que son tortionnaire faisait pleuvoir des baisers dans son cou, il se débattit pour qu'il parte car bien qu'il deteste celui-ci il n'était pas insensible et sentir Kaname se frottait contre ses fesses le faisait réagir et il sentit poindre une douloureuse érection contre les draps du lit. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de Kaname prendre sa virilité et commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, il agrippa de ses mains ses chaînes et se mordit la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas trahir le plaisir que son bourreau lui prodiguait. Mais le plaisir était tel qu'il supplia en gémissant :

- Kaname, Si.. S'il te plaît, plus... Plus vite !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon petit Zero.

Zeo sentit que la main de Kaname allait plus vite et il sentit la jouissance approcher, ses gémissement devinrent des cris et il se vida sur la main du Sang-Pur dans un cri de pur plaisir, la respiration saccadée, les joues rouges.

Le jeune élèves de la Day classe se maudit. Comment avait-il put prendre plaisir sous les mains expertes du vampire ?

Il ne put y réfléchir plut longtemps puisque le poids de son tortionnaire disparut et il entendit le bruit de vêtements qu'on enlève. Là plus aucun doute, il ne sera plus vierge très longtemps et il avait très peur mais était aussi très excité.

Malgré cela il ne voulait pas se donner à Kaname.

- Kaname, sale connard, détache-moi, merde. Je te ferais ta fête lorsque je serais libre.

- Mais bien sur. Tais-toi, tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fais un peu avant tu m'as même supplié. Alors profite.

Zero ne sut que dire et il sentit bientôt Kaname se mettre entre ses cuisses et sa langue parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lui donnant des frissons qui le fit lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Il cria de surprise quand un doigt lubrifié pénétra son intimité vierge, puis un deuxième et un troisième.

Il grimaça de douleur à chaque fois qu'un doigt pénétra son anus mais bientôt cela fut remplacé par le plaisir et il ne put retenir les gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappaient sans discontinus de ses lèvres rouges.

Puis soudain, Zero ne sentit plus les doigts de Kaname, il geignit de mécontentement mais pas longtemps puisqu'il sentit le sexe tendu de son futur amant contre son anus.

Puis Kaname le pénétra faisant gémir de douleur Zero, ce dernier sentit son bourreau rester immobile lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion. Zero bougea un peu pour faire comprendre au Sang-Pur qu'il était prêt.

Donc il le sentit commencer à faire de lent va-et-vient qui lui arrachèrent d'abord de petit gémissements de douleur qui furent bien vite remplacés par des cris de plaisir surtout quand Kaname accéléra ses mouvements. Il entendit parfois à travers son voile de plaisir, les gémissements rauques de son compagnon.

Lorsque son plaisir fut à son paroxysme il se libéra sur les draps dans un grand cri de pur plaisir suivit de peu par Kaname qui libéra sa semence en lui dans un cri rauque de jouissance pure, et il sentit le poids de son amant sur lui.

Tout en reprenant sa respiration, Zero se dit que finalement il n'allait pas tuer le Sang-Pur vu le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré en lui prenant sa virginité. Il sentit Kaname se retirer et fut déçu de perdre sa chaleur. Mais le sommeil le prit et il s'endormit comme une masse.

**xXxXx**

Kaname tout en déposant un pluie de baisers en se frottant contre Zero, fit réagir ce dernier et sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à son prisonnier enchaîné. Kaname glissa une main jusqu'à la virilité pleinement éveillé de son petit Zero et eu un sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit poussait un gémissement de plaisir et il commença un mouvement lent sur son érection et prit plaisir en le voyant tenir fermement ses chaînes et se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas qu'un seul bruit les franchissent mais son désir fut intenable quand Zero le supplia:

- Kaname, Si...S'il te plaît, plus ...plus vite !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres,mon petit Zero.

Alors le Sang-Pur alla plus vite dans ses mouvements jusqu'à entendre le cri de plaisir de son prisonnier et sentir sa semence sur sa main. La vision de Zero les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée et les lèvres humides eurent raison de lui et il se leva pour se déshabiller.

- Kaname, sale connard, détache-moi, merde. Je te ferais ta fête lorsque je serais libre.

Kaname eut un petit sourire ironique et répliqua :

-Mais bien sur. Tais-toi, tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fais un peu avant tu m'as même supplié. Alors profite.

Il vit Zero se taire et Kaname se mit entre les cuisses de son futur amant et il commença à lécher de sa langue la colonne vertébrale de son Zero et le sentit frissonner puis lâcher un soupir.

Il lubrifia ses doigts et les pénétra un par un dans l'intimité étroite de son homme. Il sentait, excité, que bientôt son fantasme se réaliserait. Il y alla lentement pour ne pas blesser son amant même si au début ce dernier grimaça de douleur. Douleur qui fut remplacés par le plaisir. Après quelques va-et-vient, il retira ses doigts trop impatient d'être en Zero.

Kaname pénétra son amant le faisant gémir de plaisir, malgré son excitation, il resta immobile laissant à Zero le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit Zero bouger, il commença un lent mouvements de hanches, le plaisir le prit tout de suite et il voulait aller plus vite, il put le faire quand Zero poussa de petits cris de plaisir, alors il accéléra et ne put retenir des gémissements rauques de franchir ses lèvres tant il prenait de plaisir.

Bientôt il ne put se retenir en sentant Zero se libérer dans un grand cri de pur plaisir, et se déversa dans celui-ci. Puis Kaname s'affala sur le corps en sueur de son prisonnier et se retira. Il vit son amant s'endormir et sourit en caressant ses cheveux. Il alla se laver dans la pièce d'à côté puis se rhabilla.

Voyant toujours Zero dormir, il le libéra de ses chaîne ainsi que du bandeau sur ses yeux et partit après avoir déposait un petit baiser sur le bel endormi.

Il retourna dans la pavillon de la Night Classe comme si de rien n'était.

**XxxXx**

Zero se réveilla lorsque la lumière du jour toucha ses yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur dans son postérieur et tous lui revint en mémoire l'enlèvement et la nuit passionnée avec Kaname.

Il se leva, remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans une des ailes inhabitée de l'académie Cross, puis partit se laver avant de se rendre en cours. Personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition puisque c'était pendant un week-end.

Il ne suivait pas les cours, en fait il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à propos de Kaname. Il devrait être furieux contre lui et pourtant il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Pire, il éprouvait des sentiments pour le Sang-Pur. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux de lui ? Non, impossible et pourtant.

Il soupira, il irait voir Kaname juste après son cours.

Le cours finit, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla dans l'antre des vampires. Bizarrement, il ne croisa personne et continua son chemin, se demandant où résidait Kaname. Il le trouva assit sur un siège dans son bureau, le fixant de ses yeux bordeaux, impassible. Puis il vit Kaname se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il l'embrassa et Zero se laissa faire et ils refirent l'amour une nouvelle fois.

Zero dit avant de s'endormir un "Je t'aime'' remplit d'amour et Kaname souffla un "Moi aussi". A ses mots Zero laissa le sommeil l'emporter heureux.

**xXxXx**

Kaname attendait le moment où Zero viendrait. Il fut heureux que tous les membres de la Night Classe soit partit dans leur famille pour X raisons, il pourrait ainsi être seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque Zero le trouva, il fixa l'argenté de ses beaux yeux bordeaux les noyant dans les yeux violets de son amant puis il se leva et vint embrasser Zero qui se laissa faire alors ils firent l'amour quand Kaname entendit Zero lui dire "Je t'aime, il fut heureux et répondit un "Moi aussi" remplit de tendresse, puis il s'endormit rejoignant Zero dans le sommeil, heureux que l'homme qu'il aimait partage ses sentiments.

**xXxXx**

Depuis ce jour, ils forment un couple heureux. Bien des cœurs furent brisés à l'annonce de leur liaison. Yuki, elle, fut heureuse pour Zero et, elle le découvrit peut de temps après, son frère.

Yuki était aussi heureuse car elle filait le parfait amour avec Hanabusa Aidô, bien que son frère n'apprécie pas particulièrement leur relation. Elle se maria quelques années plus tard avec Aidô et ils eurent quatre enfants. Pour ce qui est de Zero et Kaname, ils se marièrent également, la communauté Vampire n'ayant rien contre les couples d'hommes et purent avoir des enfants, les Vampires pouvant avoir des enfants avec des hommes, ils en eurent trois.

Ils vécurent tous heureux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
